prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Cat Power
| birth_place = North Sydney, Nova Scotia | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Windsor, Ontario | billed = Toronto, Canada | trainer = Tyson Dux | debut = July 2006 | retired = }} Catherine Power (November 15, 1985) is a Canadian female professional wrestler, better known by her ring names, Cat Power and Haley Rogers. She has worked for the promotions Blood Sweat and Ears, Border City Wrestling, Pro Wrestling Xtreme, Shimmer Women Athletes, and Women's Extreme Wrestling. Professional wrestling career Training and debut Power decided to become a professional wrestler after attending World Wrestling Federation's WrestleMania 18 in 2002 in Toronto. After graduating from high school, Power felt pressured to attend college. She, however, left the University College of Cape Breton after her second year to attend the Can-Am Wrestling School in Windsor, Ontario in 2004. She originally worked under the name Haley Rogers, which is a combination of her mother's family surnames. Her first match was with Blood Sweat and Ears in Toronto. In Ontario, she worked a series of matches with Jennifer Blake. Eight months after her debut, she sent tapes to Shimmer Women Athletes in an attempt to join the promotion, but she was turned down due to lack of experience. SHIMMER Women Athletes (2008-present) She eventually joined Shimmer Women Athletes and was defeated by Allison Danger in her tryout match. She debuted officially as part of Volume 18 where she lost to Ariel. She came back as part of the Battle Royal on Volume 19 but was not able to score the win. Later in the night she teamed with Veronika Vice in a losing effort to the Ashley Lane and Nevaeh. On Volume 20, after re-aggravating Daffney's knee injury, she defeated Daffney with a Figure Four Leg Lock. As part of the Volume 21 she lost to Daffney in a rematch and later in the night she lost to Danyah. On Volume 23, in the opening match, she lost to Nikki Roxx. Later in the night, as part of Volume 24, she lost to Serena Deeb. On June 3, as part of Volume 25, she was able to score her second victory in Shimmer by defeating Rachel Summerlyn, in a match that also involved Ariel and Kellie Skater. After missing Volume 26 she came back on November 8, 2009, as part of the Volume 27, where she defeated Portuguese Princess Ariel in a re-match from Volume 18 with Daizee Haze as special guest referee. Later in the night on Volume 28 she was defeated by Mercedes Martinez after a fisherman buster. As part of Volume 29 she wrestled and lost to "Everybody's Favourite Girlfriend" Jessie McKay via pinfall. Later that night she competed in a rematch from NCW Femmes Fatales 2 against LuFisto but this time she lost via Burning Hammer. After missing Volume 31 she finally got a win over Nevaeh. NCW Femmes Fatales (2010-present) Power made her debut for NCW Femmes Fatales as a villain on their second show on February 6, 2010, where she defeated LuFisto by disqualification. Later in the night she attacked Cheerleader Melissa during her match with Kalamity, leading a match where LuFisto and Melissa defeated Power and Kalamity. She scored her first victory via pinfall on Volume 3, when she defeated Mistress Belmont. At Volume 4, Power was defeated by PJ Tyler in a three-way match that also included Sassy Stephie, and then tried to attack Tyler afterwards. Power faced off against Tyler, who was now going by Courtney Rush, in a Street Fight on Volume 5. After Power lost to Rush, the two women shook hands and hugged in the ring. Power returned at Volume 9 as a babyface, teaming with former rival Courtney Rush and Xandra Bale in a losing effort against the Midwest Militia (Jessicka Havok, Allysin Kay, and Sassy Stephie). Power competed in both parts of Volume 10 in losing efforts to Saraya Knight (Part 1) and Kellie Skater (Part 2). In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Cat Nap'' (STO) **Fujiwara armbar **Half nelson choke **Reverse STO *'Signature moves' **Big boot **Death Valley driver **Figure four leglock **Over the shoulder single leg Boston crab **Russian legsweep **Shoulder neckbreaker Championships and accomplishments *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked her #42 in the 2010 PWI Top 50 Females **PWI ranked her #45 in the 2015 PWI Top 50 Females *'Pro Wrestling Xtreme' **PWX Women's Championship (1 time) See also *Cat Power's event history External links * Cat Power profile at CAGEMATCH.net * Online World of Wrestling profile * Profile Category:Canadian wrestlers Category:Female wrestlers Category:Pro Wrestling Xtreme alumni Category:SHIMMER Women Athletes current roster Category:Women's Extreme Wrestling alumni Category:1985 births Category:2006 debuts Category:Living people Category:REINA alumni Category:World Woman Pro-Wrestling Diana alumni Category:Elite Canadian Championship Wrestling alumni Category:NCW Femmes Fatales alumni Category:Border City Wrestling alumni Category:Maximum Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Great Canadian Wrestling alumni Category:Blood Sweat And Ears alumni